Roommate Things
by gooddame
Summary: A small series of Klaus and Caroline living as roommates surviving each other and the dating world.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke to the sound of a door shutting, a soft yawn escaping his lips.

Half asleep he tugged his night pants up his legs one at a time.

Rubbing his eyes as he walked the three steps to his door and swung it open.

Klaus walked into the bathroom his eyes widening at the quickly growing fog but not nearly quick enough.

He'd managed to catch a glimpse of her backside as the curtain drew shut.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the way Caroline looked while she's bathing.

His hand reaches behind him as she starts to hum a smile forming before he could consciously register it.

His roommate singing one of his favorite songs, her head banging side to side along with the beat in his head.

He sneaks out very carefully shutting the door behind him because she seems to have forgotten to.

Klaus smirks as he starts the coffee machine humming along with the bits he hears through the wall.

Ten minutes later he's got that song seriously stuck in his head as he eats from his bowl of cereal.

Caroline appears freah faced and dressed in jeans and a shirt sitting next to him.

She smiles as he stands, "Morning Roomie," she says like she does every morning because he hates it.

Not this morning though and she can tell as he stops leaning against the counter and sets his bowl aside.

Her smiling face forms into one of suspicion as her eyes watch him take her favorite mug from the cabinet.

She barely hears it, the soft hum of his lips as he starts to sing the chorus.

Caroline feels her body heat as he pours her a cup and turns to look at her.

She catches his eyes thankful this morning he's remembered clothes.

It's when her eyes widen that he starts to sing louder as he moves closer.

Her hands clutch the edge of the table to keep from physically harming him as she reddens.

Klaus sings as he leans just behind her by her ear, his lips brushing her lobe as he sets her coffee down.

"I just can't seem to get that bloody song out of my head," he remarks as he moves back.

Caroline glowers as he takes another spoonful into his mouth letting him have his fun.

"Emergency, urgent, urgent," he mumbles in between bites, "Foreigner, gets me every time Love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Klaus," she calls as soon as she enters the apartment hearing him shuffling around the kitchen.

"Just a minute," he replies as she hears a loud clank and a small thud she snickers as she hears a muffled curse.

"I'm coming in," she tells him dropping her bag as she swings around the corner her eyes meeting his.

"That is amazing," she blurts as she reaches him, "You can't serve your date that." Caroline says laughing.

Klaus glares at her then down at the ruined rack of lamb, "What do you suggest?"

"Better taste in women," she quips as she starts picking up around him ignoring his burning glower.

"A quick fix might come in the form of a salad." The blonde suggests reaching into the fridge for the baby spinach.

"Maybe that pasta thing you made for my birthday last year?" She adds as she begins helping him out.

"And what are your plans this evening?" He asked turning his head when he realized he was staring.

Caroline turned her head with a smile in place, "Well, while you're getting freaky," Klaus snorts.

"Sweetheart," he says coming closer setting the oven pan aside. "Please don't repeat that."

Caroline nudges him with her hip as she bites her lip to keep the bubbling laughter in her throat.

His hand touches her arm, "I'm going to the park," she replies instead before he moves closer.

At her words he steps back realization dawning on him before he smiles, "Gone with the Wind," he says.

"Yes! My favorite movie in the park," she says giddy at the idea. "If your date ends early, you could come."

Klaus' eyes draw her in, "I will," he promises as they work together to make dinner for his date.

Caroline left two hours later with a small blanket and blindingly beautiful smile on her face as she went.

His dinner was a success and while his date was eager to get to the bedroom Klaus found himself bowing out gracefully.

A half hour later and what he presumed to be the second half of the eternally long film he entered the crowded park.

He searched for his friend on the sitting branches while looking for the blue patterned blanket she left with.

He only caught sight of her at the shake of his head from annoyance the lines of his face softening at her presence.

Those lines marred as he came closer hearing her melodic laughter as he watched her take the man besides her into an embrace.

He felt his stomach drop, Klaus hadn't even known she was seeing someone, why would she hide that from him?

He came to a decision or that is, his feet did as they walked him back to their apartment feelings swarming in his chest.

He heard her around three in the morning, his first thought was to ask how her evening went.

He paused by his door hearing another voice with her his hand fell mid-action and he walked back to his bed.

Klaus groaned as he heard her turn her radio on, the love mix began to play making him want to be literally anywhere but there.

It was another hour before darkness ascended and he thankfully relinquished consciousness in lieu of a fine dream.

The next morning he went to work without a word to his still resting roommate thankful for the distraction.

That afternoon however after a long day of messages with his long time fling he found a minuscule bounce in his step.

He walked into their apartment finding her brushing the waves of her hair by her bedroom door.

She blushed as he removed his jacket and dropped his shoulder bag aside, "How was last night?" He teased.

Caroline growled tossing her brush at him, he barely ducked out of the way before she barreled into the living room after it.

With quick thinking he bent over before she could reach him and grabbed the brush making her shout his name.

He smirked looking over at her, "I'm all out of love," he sings poorly into her round hairbrush.

As he stood on his knees over the side of their sofa making Caroline wince, "Don't sing that song Klaus," she berates him with a small laugh.

Like he hadn't heard a word fall from her lips he keeps going while she gets up chasing him around the sofa until he pauses.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Klaus says as he drops the brush lifting his hands in surrender.

"I'm sure many women have sex to that song," he assures her with a dimpled grin and barely restrained chuckle.

"Ahh, shush," she tells him as she tosses him backwards onto the sofa before climbing on top of him like a crazed person spurred on by his laughter.

Klaus grabs her by her ribs gliding down to her waist squeezing her hips "Get off of me Caroline," he warned feeling his blood boil at the way she looked above him.

He tried not to smile at her shiver before she pushed herself up on his waist softly rocking, "Promise not to sing it again," she ground out.

"I don't negotiate with women straddling my lap," he replied as he grips her harder surprising the blonde as he flips her on her back making her yelp.

"Much better, " Klaus observes with a wicked smirk at her tousled hair and heaving chest as he leaned over her on his elbows.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" she groans trying to shove him off of her without actually hurting him to no avail.

"I don't have to prove anything Love," he murmurs as his fingers run into her hair, "I am the alpha male." He proclaims as his hands come down tickling her.

"Ugh, get off," she cries struggling to catch her breath as he grazes her ribs and hipbone making her giggle into his neck her teeth scraping accidentally.

Klaus ignores the way his lower waist comes alive at her squirming under him, "Did this not go the way you planned when you tackled me?"

Caroline's hands hold his face as she tells him, "You're going to be really sorry about this," the edge to her voice fails as he lifts her legs up and tickles her thigh.

"I truly doubt it," he responds as he continues his evil movements across her stomach and back while Caroline curses him through her giggle spurts.

She grabs his collar roughly her fingers almost crushing the cotton fabric of his shirt causing the side of his face brushing hers, "Yes, you will," she promised.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat on the sofa watching as Caroline fumbled with her purse and shoes displaying her gorgeous legs.

He felt ravenous at the sight before shifting his position and looking the other direction almost talking himself up to approach her.

It was rather unusual to have a roommate at his age, what's more a female one, he'd known Caroline for years.

He fancied her for more than half and while he knew it wasn't fair to think of her while he dated and slept with other women.

Well he did anyways though lately while she had been dating a new beau, one she refused to let him meet.

"It's still new and I don't want your glowering eyes to scare him off," she had said when he broached the subject.

Instead he pinned for her while he texted his girlfriend, or at least the woman that was actively attracted to him.

Tonight however he'd have the whole apartment to himself, his logical side thought he might have his girl over.

But that was out of the question when he heard her walking behind him in heels, Klaus was unsure of how a shoe could make his blood pump faster.

Logic once again reared its head and reminded him, it wasn't the shoe, it was the woman wearing it.

He looked up catching the way she looked shadowed in the entrance of the hall before stepping closer to the illuminated living room.

Caroline felt his gaze scorching up her ankles over her thighs as she playfully strutted in his direction.

A tiny thrill ran through her at the look of his jaw going slack at the sight of her as she paused in front of him.

She swayed once her eyes on his asking his opinion, "Are you sure you don't want to rethink that thing you call a skirt?"

She smiled at his question refraining from reminding him he'd come home with women dressed with a lot less.

She heard his phone vibrate as he tucked it away his face guarded as he pursued her choice of evening wear.

"Don't like it?" Caroline asked as he pushed himself to lean forward before lifting his chin to look at her face.

"Not exactly the sentiment I had in mind," Klaus replied with a bop of his head before his hands reached up to her hem.

Her breath caught as he looked up at her through hooded lashes his fingers grasping the fabrics edge pulling down.

He shifted to compensate as his hands held at the edge of her skirt his fingers brushing the backs of her thighs.

"Look if you're so worried," she stutters as her hand rests on his arm propping herself up, "Come along," he smiles.

She's not sure when she came to stand between his legs but she couldn't find it in her to take a step back.

His hand catches hers kissing the back of it, "I know you can handle yourself," Klaus replies as he stands their chests brushing.

"Good," she says with a little nod feeling caught, almost under a spell, dazed as he side steps her and begin to go.

"Your brother will be there," she added as she got her bearings together and managed to move the door.

Klaus was a friend, he is a friend, and you have a boyfriend, she repeated to herself as she slipped into her jacket.

"On second thought," he says from across the room easily making the space between them disappear.

He holds the door for her as he grabs his wallet off of the fireplace, if the smile he gives her makes her stomach flutter she won't admit to it.

What Klaus is thankful for is that Caroline knows what mood he's in before he does and if it's bad she brightens it.

He doesn't deserve her, he thinks as she passes him another drink from the top shelf and continues doing shots with Kol.

He watches them for a bit before Caroline hits the jukebox with Bonnie leaving him with his brother.

"Where's the man who's stolen our girls heart?" Kol asks with a wiggle of his brows in Klaus' direction making him scowl.

"Haven't met him," he answers trying to keep his tone neutral, by the looks of Kol's growing smirk it doesn't work.

Caroline reappears before Klaus can threaten his brothers liver taking Kols last shot and tossing it back.

"That's not very nice," Kol says as he leans over the bar and takes a bottle paying the bartender right after.

"Neither was whatever you and Klaus were talking about while I was over there," she tells him pointing behind her.

Klaus' eyes widen a fraction, truth be told that's usually the most flustered he can get which makes her curious and ozzie.

She touches her head as Kol walks past making a face at Caroline before stomping off with Bonnie.

She wants to ask him what that was about but when she sees his eyes soften towards her she just wants his to smile again.

"I think I just outdrank your brother, again," Caroline said as she swayed bumping into Klaus' lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home then," he offers softly scratching her head easing the ache, "Soon his bruising ego will be so big we'll no longer fit in here."

"Ha, you made a joke," she says lifting her head up to meet his eyes smiling in wonder.

"Well, you won't remember in the morning," he assures her with a touch to her cheek.

Klaus laughs softly as she scrunches her nose, "And my stoic reputation will remain intact."

He stands half carrying her by the waist gripping her gently as she loops her arm around his neck.

He feels her nose brush his neck inhaling as her eyelashes graze his stubble.

"Hmm, you smell so good," she moans against his collar making him swallow with difficulty.

"Thank you," he whispers into her ear as he lifts her up onto a bar stool and helps her remove her shoes.

"Klaus," she says her cheeks pink with drink as he stands with her shoes in hand before turning Caroline on her side.

"You're amazing," she tells him as he picks her up and carries her out of Marcel's bar like she weighed nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Might be posting another part in a bit! :))**_

Humming to herself she folded the four towels above the dryer content with the silence that filled the apartment.

She smiled thinking about how Klaus still very much asleep in the comfort of his bed considering the winter season was his absolute weakness.

She finished quickly checking the clock in the hall as she squeezed the towels to her chest, Tyler would be here for her soon.

She turned the corner stumbling He into a wall that wasn't there before, a hard, wet, musty wall who's eyes bored into hers.

Caroline felt her mouth slacken as her body responded before her mind looking him over before settling on his smile.

Caroline's mind cleared and she turned her head away, "Why are you naked?" She asked feebly feeling her cheeks heat.

"I thought you'd left," he says casually as she sees his shadow shift his weight besides her.

"So you just walked out of the shower?" she asks almost hyperventilating because Tyler could be here at any moment and her roommate is an idiot.

"Well it was your turn to restock the towels," he reminds her enjoying the way she huffs hiding behind said towels instead of handing him one.

"Which I am," she dignified as she waved them at him forgetting not to look at his erect member again before she turns her head up.

"Right, and I am nude," he says feeling the air conditioner starting up again hitting his wet body as he makes a motion to grab one.

"Stating the obvious," Caroline's muffled voice comes through as she steps back towards the living room.

"Come now Sweetheart you've seen me bare before," he replies as he finally catches one his his grasp watching the others fall.

"The beach doesn't count," she says covering her eyes with her hands as she hears him drying himself off.

"I meant the community showers," Klaus snorts as he dries off his back before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I peeked one time," she exclaims peeking out of her fingers to see if it's safe Klaus gestures to his covered state and she lets her hands drop.

"You were staring for a full minute," he taunted as he walks back to the hall taking his clothes and dumping them into the hamper.

"Yeah well you didn't seem to mind," she bites out as she rubs her cheeks watching him as he opened the door to his room pausing to reply.

"Well I fancied you a bit when we first met," he confesses needing to know her reaction to how he felt without actually telling her those feelings were still present.

"I never knew," she breathes out as there's a knock at their door she purses her lips looking from him to the door.

"Have a lovely time," he tells her in a disappointed tone walking into his room managing not to slam it as he hears her open the door.

When Caroline returns he's on the sofa feeling a bit of a cold coming on, he turns his head to look at her his smile dropping just a twinge.

"Klaus, I want you to meet Tyler," she says enthusiastically clapping her hands together as she pulls the man further into their apartment.

He stands and Caroline feels she's just made a grave mistake as he plasters on his most charming smile and extends his hand for Tyler to take.

Tyler eyes it warily as she nudges him on his side prompting him to take it, "It's nice to meet the guy Caroline talks so much about," he says making her blush.

Looking at Klaus she says, "I don't talk about you that much," as she wraps a nervous arm around her boyfriend's arm pulling him closer.

"Caroline, would you be a dear and get some tea going in the kettle while, Tyler? Was it?" The man nods annoyed, Klaus ignores him and continues talking to her.

"While we get acquainted?" He asks as she untangles herself walking closer to him knowing his game too well already.

"Don't do anything stupid or you'll be saying goodbye to those cheesy biscuits you love at dinner," she warns him as she walks past him.

He barely pouts as she disappears into the kitchen leaving both men standing, "So Caroline says you paint?" Tyler says trying to make conversation.

Klaus lets out a long breath as he gestures for the man to sit in front of him, "I'm an art dealer to pay the bills but my true passion is putting paint to canvas."

"That's interesting," the man responds hesitant as he sits on the chair chancing a glance towards the kitchen, "Listen, I really like Caroline but it sometimes seems like I'm competing with you. Crazy right?"

"Not at all actually," Klaus answers as he leans his elbows on his knees, "But not in the reasons you might think. Caroline is, she's integrated in my life."

"I'm not sure that there's truly a man who can make her as happy as she deserves," he continues uninterrupted,"so let me be clear, you serve one purpose."

Tyler looks at him mouth agape, "Make her happy," he tells him seriously as he leans back looking out for her, "Need any help Love?" Klaus calls.

"Nope, hey why don't you tell Tyler about your new muse?" Caroline suggests dipping her head in the doorway encouraging them to play well together.

Another hour and she's pretty sure Klaus wants to hurdle across the room and smother Tyler for talking about college football so much, honestly she does too.

"Okay well, you said you were busy this afternoon," she reminds Tyler as she stands smirking when she sees Klaus' face relax at the idea.

"Okay bye, " she all but rushes him to the door turning her head so he kisses her cheek instead a slight brush off she hopes he doesn't notice.

"You're so not getting any biscuits," she tells him as she stalks to the kitchen hearing him chuckling behind her as he follows her.

"i didn't say a thing," he tries but she shakes her head at him only half disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nursing her aching heart she sipped at the tea in her cup, her nose scrunching at the heat, Klaus had made it that morning and she had already microwaved it twice.

Something Klaus considered a sin and something the blonde would keep to herself rather than have him find out and jump onto a moral speech.

It was snowing so much her last class of the semester was cancelled in lieu of personal meeting times with the professor.

So here she sat in the middle of the day in her shorts and concert tee waiting for something to happen, anything at all as she looked through her thesis.

She heard keys rustling on the other end of the door that made her panic the tea burning down her throat as the door swung open.

"You're home early," she sputters as she gets up dropping her laptop on the sofa gently as he rubs his hands together to get warm as he drops his bag on the coat hanger.

"Gadzooks had a paint sale," he explains as he walks to her his coat obviously absent as she hugs him feeling herself chill as he pulls back.

"I wish Barneys had sales that often," she replies as he sits with her on the sofa lifting her feet onto his lap so she's more comfortable.

Klaus smiles as she pushes the small blanket covering the back of the sofa over his front then lies back resting against the pillow covered corner.

"And what are you doing home in the middle of the day?" He asks covering her feet along with his chest taking her hand in his as their eyes meet.

"I needed a personal day," she reminds him with a look that makes his heart clench as he draws her closer to him by her ankles making her readjust her position.

Her feet fall to the floor as he presses her against him, "Did you get my flowers?" Klaus asks quietly as her head falls on his chest as she tucks her feet under her.

"I did, thank you," Caroline replies as he slides down the seat placing his feet on the coffee table which she ignores, "She would have loved them."

He buries his nose in her hair at the sentiment murmuring, "She was never really fond of me," as he continues to rub her back and side.

"Yeah right, she always thought…" Caroline says carelessly her mouth hanging open i thought of what her mother used to say about them getting together.

"Thought what Love?" He prods nudging her cheek with his nose as she shuts her eyes resting against him.

"Nevermind," she says as he jerks forward sneezing Caroline lies a hand on his forehead and makes a mental note for tomorrow as they settle into the sofa.

Caroline carefully maneuvers the lunch tray containing Klaus' food trying to reach into her back pocket for her phone when it rings.

She leans the tray against the shelf in the hall before picking it up, "Hey Tyler, I kinda sorta have to cancel meeting your parents today," she says in greeting.

"Would this have anything to do with your other boyfriend?" He asks making her jaw drop because he can't get over some weird territorial thing he has with her roommate.

ignoring his question she speaks,"Look, just tell your mom I'd be happy to meet her next week, you said she's coming then right?"

"Yes, but by then I don't think I'll have a girlfriend," Tyler says shortly making her almost drop the tray as she switched her phone to her other ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asks confused, she hears a drawn out breath on his end, "Fine," she tells him before pressing end their relationship.

She allows herself one moment to breathe before she pushes herself back up with the tray in hand as she edged to Klaus' door, "Hey," she greets with a smile as she comes in.

She set the tray by his bedside as he manages to find his way out of the burrito of sadness he's found himself in, "Hello Love," he replies hoarsely.

She touches his forehead have fingertips sticking to his musty stubble as her hand glides down the side of his face.

"Oh no, you're gonna get sick," she tells him knowing full well he was sick when he came in last night which is why she made breakfast in the first place.

"How would you know?" Klaus huffs as he leans back on his side throwing the covers back over his head as she sits beside him over the comforter.

"I just do," she explains in hardly any words as he peeks out an eye from under the cover spotting a thermometer in her front pocket.

"Well don't worry because I don't feel sick, so I'm not," he says as he turns his heavy body over so she'll leave him to die in peace.

"I don't think that is how it works," she tells him as she leans over him feeling his arm reach out encircling her waist so she's lying next to him encased in by his hot body.

She turns in his embrace, "You've spent the whole day in here," she whispers against the sweaty curls on top of his head as her arms hug him back.

He smiles at her concern but he can't bring himself to move, "Good night Caroline," he mumbles against her neck as he nuzzles her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes refraining from mentioning it's only four in the afternoon as she feels his hands press into her back caressing her softly.

Caroline shuts her eyes as soon as she hears his breath even out looking over at the tray of food and medicine, "Sweet dreams," she murmurs against his forehead.

He slept for another hour in her arms before he had a serious coughing fit and she was able to talk him into taking the medicine on the tray.

She left for a moment to put the food away in the fridge and change into some pajamas before she grabbed a bottle of water and her phone charger.

She quickly texts his their friend as she makes her way back into his room thinking twice about calling her professor to push back their meeting but she doesn't.

He wasn't so sick, just hopeless but Caroline took any opportunity to lie with him without him truly knowing how she's always felt about him.

Klaus welcomes her back into his bed shivering at the contact before she shifted next to him checking his temperature despite his annoyance.

With that they settled in for the evening Klaus wary of getting her sick and Caroline uncaring sticking to not abandoning the people she cares about.

Satisfied with herself she pushes him on his side making Klaus rest while she spoons him softly rubbing his arm as they fall asleep.

"Morning sweetheart," he murmurs underneath the sheets his voice gruff, his throat swollen and his body achingly tired as she stirs in his arms.

"I knew it, you're sick," she says half asleep as he brushes her hair from her face their eyes locking making him forget himself as he presses a quick kiss to her lips.

"But I'm not," he replies missing her widening eyes as he looks away, "Just cold while my insides burn," he tells her as he sits up.

She touches her lips as she sits up as well, "I already called Marcel and let him know you won't be in today," she informed him as she hastily cleaned up the bed.

"Im perfectly fine," Klaus said proceeding to have another coughing fit while reaching for the medicine by his bedside table knocking it back quickly.

Caroline rubbed her eyes as she fixed her ponytail, "And I made your favorite soup," she entreats him as she exits his room to let him refresh himself.

"With the arugula?" he asks his interest piqued as he scratches his head following her out into the hallway deliriously watching the sway of her hips.

Caroline turns her head to look at him, "Just like you like it," she says kindly as he heads into the bathroom and she moves to the kitchen listening to him wash his face.

"Since you went through so much trouble i might admit to being a tad under the weather." Klaus responds as he dries his neck walking towards the stove where she stands.

Reaching for two bowls he watches as she methodically reheats his soup her face displaying every emotion making him believe she's at war with herself about something.

"Today's your meeting," he says casually as he opens the drawer for spoons Caroline's head shoots up a nervous smile forming as she nods.

"You'll be fantastic, you've studied so hard and you're you," he says touching her shoulder, "I'll be fine." Klaus says easing her worries.


	6. Chapter 6

On top of the world she enters her apartment calling for Klaus only to find Tatia instead gratefully in her own clothes and waiting for him too.

Signs that he hasn't been with the brunette in the last few hours though she has no clue why the woman continues to let herself into their home.

Sure she was a neighbor with an emergency key but surely no one used it this often she thought as she made double sure Klaus was gone.

Removing her coat she fixes the sleeves of her sweater as a pretext before walking over to the kitchen.

She smiled grabbing a water and a book off of his side of the shelf cursing her luck at the title, another vampire book she silently groaned.

Tatia watched her, her face curious as Caroline relented and sat herself on the sofa as a courtesy opening her book completely blind to the words.

The brunette walks this way and that before perching herself on the chair across from Caroline.

"You and Klaus are really close," Tatia says casually looking at Caroline who is focusing intently on her book learning to read upside down.

She grips the cover trying to sound gracious, "Was that supposed to sound like an accusation?" The blonde asks catching the woman smiling.

"No," she tells the blonde as she takes a seat next to her on the sofa rather closely looking over her shoulder in silence.

Caroline cracks shutting the book, "Look Klaus and I we," she struggles to articulate her feelings into words to the woman currently in Klaus's life.

"It just looks like you're casually dating your roommate who happens to be my…" Tatia baits her with a cheshire grin.

"Boyfriend?" Caroline cuts through her little speech before Tatia can continue saying things she doesn't want to hear.

Caroline looks at her reproachfully not understanding her interest or why she hasn't asked for Klaus yet because surely Caroline had made it clear before she wasn't interested.

The brunette shakes her head but her smile is still in full bloom, "Look Klaus will be here any minute, if you don't mind I'd like it to be quiet til then." She finishes.

"You know Klaus and I aren't a couple," Tatia tells her, "Sure, we play and go out but a woman knows when a man's heart is already taken."

The blonde is stumped for the moment on how to respond her mouth ajar as the front door glides open revealing the man whose heart is in question.

"Caroline," her name falls from his lips before his eyes land on their visitor his eyes widen greatly his head tilting out of interest.

"I'm here too," Tatia tells him waving as she lifts herself off of the sofa with Caroline to reach for him.

"Of course you are," Klaus replies hugging the woman with an odd sort of look on his face as his eyes bore into Caroline's.

The blonde stands tossing the book down and reaching for her bag and water, "Well I'm off," she tells the pairs bursting out with her coat in hand.

"Enjoy yourself," she hears Klaus call as she races down the hall to the elevator she barely catches it as she looks back.

"You too," she says to herself as feelings bubble up in her chest, whatever Tatia said it didn't matter because he was with her and not who Caroline thought he should be with. Her.

She walked around the park a smile on her face as she approached the bench where they first spoke to each other.

It was the strangest day, Klaus sulking by a tree art book in hand and Caroline wondering what she could do to make him smile.

Rebekah said it was hopeless as did Kol which only made her more determined, when she saw him move just to this bench she followed.

Wine glasses in hand as she went to approach him sliding into the seat right next to him offering him the beverage after that it was like magic.

Sitting on the bench now she was scared, frightened of what could go wrong if she told him, if he knew, they were too close for that now.

"We broke up," Klaus announces the second she comes through the door trying to quietly enter useless considering he waited up for her.

"I didn't ask," she replies with a shrug letting her bag hang on the coat hanger next to his.

He has the gull to look exasperated, "No, not with your mouth, but your eyes refused to shut up," he answers.

"Are you okay?" She asks a bit nervous considering the last few hours of being alone in her head.

"A hug from friend wouldn't hurt," he fishes lifting his arms up until she comes closer letting herself be engulfed by his embrace.

"Hey," she murmurs sniffing his neck hormones stirring up as she holds him, "you're wearing that aftershave I got you, it's nice." She sighs.

"You've mentioned," Klaus replies absentmindedly not recalling she was slouched the night he carried her home as she whispered delicious things in his ear.

"What," she asks readjusting so she can meet his eyes a small worried line over her brow.

"I said thanks," he quips gruffly as she presses head head into his chest making him paranoid because he's certain she can hear his racing heartbeat.

"Do you want to drink until we forget where we are?" She asks softly her breath absorbing into the fabric making him shudder.

"I thought you worked tomorrow," he asked his hand at the nape of her neck his lips dancing across her temple.

"I do," she nods in agreement, "but I could also use a drink," she says letting him go so she can walk over to the cabinet where they keep a private stock.

"Alright Love," he says a small smile playing on his lips as he walks to her reaching for the glass she offers.

One drink turns to two and he's nowhere near certain as to how she manages to talk him into heading to the bar down the street.

His hand falls on her waist naturally making her shiver as they march down the block something Caroline tells herself as to do with how cold it is, not him.

"What are you doing," she stutters as she pauses letting Klaus pass her as he removes his coat and set it over her shoulders.

Immediately she's surrounded by his scent, she shuts her eyes and focuses, "Its 30 degrees out," she reminds him.

Klaus chuckles dryly, as if he could forget, "You'll catch your death in that," he tells her his eyes looking at her own coat.

"You're smothering me," she shouts without meaning to hating the the dubious look he throws her in reply.

"I'm sorry?" Klaus asks taking a step backwards not certain if they're about to have a row or if she's finally going to tell him what's had her so distressed lately.

"You're not my brother," she cries shoving off his coat, "You're not my boyfriend," she clarifies, "you're Klaus." Looking almost defeated as she says so.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He asks tentatively touching her arm hurt as she pushes him away from her.

"I'm fine," Caroline replies in a frazzled state, the more she tries the harder it is to keep her cool and brush off her reaction.

"Will you tell me what that was about?" He asks trying to understand why she's in such a state when moments ago they were laughing, holding hands.

"I'm just really confused right now and I don't want to take it out on you." Caroline explains before turning to leave.

"By all means Caroline," he says as he catches her hand tugging her back to him their lips meeting, time freezing, everything made sense as their tongues dueled.

Caroline pulls away, "I have to go," she tells him patting his chest before storming off into the night wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

"Wait," Klaus calls holding his coat as he watched her go walking past their building until she was out of his view.

She paces back and forth in Bonnie's apartment where she's pretty much set up camp the last few days listening to his voicemails.

"Caroline pick up the phone," he voice drawls making her tingle as she sips from her mug of hot chocolate.

"It's in bad taste to screen your calls," he says in the next one making her bite her lips so hard it bruises.

She jumps as he phone rings again in her hands his name appearing over the screen as she hits the button for voicemail.

"Where are you? I need to know you're safe," he whispers into the receiver and she can picture the worry of his face.

Caroline sends a text to Stefan to tell Klaus she's fine knowing her friend would begrudgingly do so.

Her phone rings again against her ear, "I want to hear it from you." Klaus murmurs making her sigh as she deletes the message.

She groans loudly thankful Bonnie is a heavy sleeper as she dials his number and waits.

He can't believe it, his finger darting out to answer her call and sighs, "Klaus," relief floods him.

"I want to see you," he tries holding onto the back of the sofa wishing she was here, that he could see her face or brush her lips with his.

"I can't," she whispers close to tears as she takes a seat on the couch wishing it was the sofa they'd spent hours talking on.

"I'll wait Caroline, however long it takes," he tells her hoping to coax her into believing his intentions are true in their silence and then the line disconnects.


	7. Chapter 7

Finale

Lunacy drives him to walk to her work instead of his own after another night without rest.

His feet lead him following his heart's commands his mind on his sleeve as he waits for her to arrive.

Two minutes later she approaches not seeing him as her coworkers walk inside and he slips into the spot next to her.

She's stunned when she sees him her eyes tired, the light in them dulled as he waits for her to say something.

They stand staring, flustered and flushed from the cold air as he takes a half a step forward which frightens her by her response.

"You can't come here and distract me," she stutters out holding onto her office door as she readjusted her work bag her hair flipping back as she looks at him.

He steps back though he longs to hold her in his arms until they hurt no longer but it isn't possible now.

She's on the verge of tears so he backs away, "Please just go," she asks him as she rushes inside leaving him hollow.

Watching her leave again he feels the instinct to run after her, "Excuse me," someone says and he steps aside for them to enter as he leaves as well.

Working only until noon before returning back to their apartment just as the landline began to ring.

He caught it tossing his keys and

"Klaus, you must come for the weekend at least," Rebekah tells him the second he answers.

"Dear sister I've already said I'm not going to chop wood outside a cold cabin whilst you frolic with Stefan." Klaus says as he walks to the kitchen.

"Actually, you texted which is horrible manners," his sister responded making roll his eyes because obviously he was at work. "Please Nik."

"Fine," he concedes knowing she's grinning again as she hangs up without another word to him.

It might be a nice distraction to get away from the city and waiting around for Caroline to come home to him he thinks as he begins to make lunch.

A day later he's stuck in traffic in the tiniest car possible, it was the only one left at the rental place on such short notice, with his bag and pillows in tow.

Cursing his sister and traffic in that order he catches a break and switches lanes finding a faster route to the cabin thanks to the gps system.

When he arrives he already feels loads lighter, parking and unpacking before anyone knows he's even there.

He lets himself in quickly not wanting to suffer further in the cold walking into a party in full swing making the tension he'd earlier felt return.

He spotted Stefan who smiled walking towards him, "Same room upstairs, I'll let Bex know you're here," he says patting his back.

Klaus nods quickly disappearing into the bedroom upstairs turning the corner to drop his bag inside along with his coat and scarf leaving him in his waistcoat and sweater.

He walks out rubbing his fingers together as he moves to the hall hearing another door behind him open and shut.

On instinct he turns his head to see behind him as Caroline freezes reaching for the door to go back in mumbling to herself.

Klaus grins following after her his boot catching the door before she could close it completely, "Let me in Sweetheart," he murmured holding the door open.

She lets go of the door allowing him to come in, "Rebekah said you wouldn't be here," she says.

"Funnily enough she called and texted to make sure I was," he tells her as he leans against the closed door.

"Besides how was I supposed to know you'd be here," he asks her when she looks up at him.

"You haven't contacted my in ages." Klaus reminds her his tone light though his words cut when their eyes lock.

"I dunno but you should have," Caroline tells him as she strides to the door feeling him catch her waist and push her gently against it.

"Kl-" she cries as his mouth brushed hers making her lips quiver her hands holding on to him as her knees buckled.

"I've had nights and days to think about this," he whispers against her parted lips her jerky breaths tickling his face.

His hands riding up her ribs caressing her tenderly over her sweater his eyes devouring her reactions as he spoke.

"I don't want anything to change," he explains, "I still want you to be the first person I see when I wake up." Klaus steals a soft kiss enticing her.

He grins as she grips his neck her other hand coming over back clutching him closer, "I still want to fight with you about the chore chart," he mumbles as he nibbles her lip.

"I still want to be your plus one," he says kissing her cheek over to her neck licking before nipping her neck making her whimper.

"But I want more than that." Klaus clarifies as he makes his way over her jaw dropping light kisses over her skin.

"I want to kiss you any chance I get," he demonstrates kissing her swiftly her body softly grinding his.

He groans into her mouth pushing back I to her, "And touch you. How I long to touch you," he as he cups her breast.

He pinches lightly making her moan against his cheek as his hand glides up to her hair, "And tuck your hair back."

Klaus turns his attention to the abandoned side of her neck, "And suck on your neck. Just like this," he murmurs his teeth dragging along her neck.

"Don't stop," she pleads as he sucks softly whispering her name as she shudders her body clinging to him.

"Come home to me," he tells her as he abruptly pulls away leaving the choice up to her to follow him.

He's only slightly disappointed when she doesn't however it doesn't cloud his determination for the next two days.

Caroline rightfully falls over her bed exhausted lying on her stomach her eyes shutting as she replays what transpired between them.

The words he said, the look in his eyes that told her he meant it made her stomach flutter as she touched her lips.

She smiles burying her head in the comforter before crawling up her bed forcing herself back through the throng of people.

She lets herself get wrapped up in the party, cleaning up and switching the music when Rebekah is too busy.

At the bar she stands next to Klaus reaching for his hand their eyes meet and hold as she squeezes his hand briefly when no one can see.

Hours later the cabin is empty and Caroline finally wins the battle for the first shower beating the happy couple to the punch.

Klaus smirks as she walks past him clothes in hand, "Be out in a minute," she says kindly as she shuts the door.

Past midnight she awakens her fireplace having gone out because of the shortage of firewood.

Caroline slips out of bed hoping some tea will warm her enough to get through the next few hours in her bed until morning.

She pads down the stairs not wanting to disturb anyone as she walks across the living room envious that the fire burns still in that room.

She hugs her sweater over her sleep top as she walks slower catching the light on over the stove.

She brushes down her hair as she fixes her shorts mindful that it might be Klaus who's in there.

"Hi," she greets softly as she finds him with his hand literally in the cookie jar one chocolate chip cookie already half in his mouth.

He swallows it whole as she moves further in and he sets aside the jar gesturing with his hand for her as he asks, "Come here."

She walks to him, trusting him as his hands grip her sides a gasp escaping her as he sets her on the counter in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize I," Caroline begins as he settles himself between her legs his hands crawling over her exposed thighs.

"Nothing to forgive," he assures her as she presses her warm hands over his bare chest her fingers lightly stroking him for the first time.

Her hands cup his face their noses brushing, "And ask you to dinner," she adds shyly as he kisses her thumb.

"I'll cook," he promises as her lips come over his smiling as they kiss her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands run into his curls.

Caroline sees the makings of stars under her eyelids as she rocks against him as his tongue slides over her own in the same motion.

"And possibly dessert," she stumbles out between feverish kisses leading to more daring caresses as his hands dip under her top over the taut muscles of her stomach.

"My room or yours?" Klaus chuckles as he lifts her up holding her steadily against him as he walks them up the stairs.

Stopping to kiss her beaming face mesmerized by her touches, kisses, her entire being only once or twice.

He presses her against his door for support as he holds the knob nearly combusting as she sucked on his neck.

He growls deep in his throat making her shiver with anticipation as he pushes aside her sweater and kisses her shoulder.

Her heart stops and starts with every haggard breath he takes making her writhe as he coaxes the door open and shut and sets her over his bed.

He smiles in the dark his knee between her legs as he hovers over her his hands working to remove her sweater and lift her top baring unexplored flesh.

His hot breath tickles her stomach as he nudges her shorts down bit by bit making her squirm as he watches.

Her hands find his hair as his stubble tickles her pelvis, "How many times have you dreamt to see me like this and go unfulfilled?" He asks.

"Too many," Caroline pants as her shorts fall away and he kneels before her massaging her hips.

"I've dreamt of you, thought of you, wished, " he whispers teasing her hot skin with his breath licking the delicate line of her swollen lips tasting her arousal.

She pulls his head back up kissing him roughly tasting herself on his tongue, "Let's not wait any longer please." Caroline sighs.


End file.
